


If '67 Chevy Impalas Could Talk

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>29. Unfinished tale for smorgs and for eleventy_kink: Amy and Rory as Supernatural fans who won a contest or something to spend a day on set. Somebody catches them f***ing in the Impala.</p><p>Pure and utter crack, in no way to be taken as a serious bit of fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If '67 Chevy Impalas Could Talk

Rory heard Amy’s scream come from the kitchen seconds before she flew round the door.

“We won! We won!” Amy was jumping up and down, waving a letter he couldn’t get hold off.

“Won what?” Rory put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to stay on the ground.

“That competition, the Supernatural one. Y’know, backstage, watch them film!” She was ecstatic, Rory wasn’t much of a fan but give her hot guys fighting monsters that she knew were real and she riveted.

“What did you have to do for that one again?” He raised an eyebrow when she turned an amusing shade of red.

“Ahem...dress up as an Angel” Amy shrugged.

“I’m guessing you didn’t go with the trench coat idea then?”

“Oh no, I did. Just in a very not much else kind of way” She pulled a Polaroid out of her jeans pocket.

“Amy!”

“What? I won, didn’t i?” She winked and took off up the stairs, leaving Rory with the photo.

-x-

“Oh my God, oh my God!” Amy squealed, rounding a set corner.

“What?” Rory asked warily, they should have been with the guided tour but she had insisted on putting their skills to good use and sneaking off.

“I found the trailers” She beckoned him over and then disappeared.

“Amy! You’re going to get us caught!” Rory yelled after her retreating back.

She returned to him five minutes later, her pockets stuffed with what appeared to be orange material.

“Have you been nicking their stuff?”

“Only slightly, call it a souvenir. Trust me they won’t be missed. It’s sort of a thing.” Amy blushed and Rory knew from past experience it was better not to ask what the ‘thing’ was.

“Fine, can we go back to the group now you’ve indulged in kleptomania”

“Not yet, I’ve got another idea” She caught his hand and started dragging him along, ducking clothes rails and various bloody heads. “Bingo”

“Is that...” Rory pointed over her shoulder.

“The Impala, or should I say an Impala, they’ve got quite a few” She lead him over to it. “I don’t think they’ll miss this one for a bit”

“Amy” Rory sighed, waiting for the mischievous grin to creep onto his wife’s face. It never failed her.

“Think about it. A ’67 Chevy Impala. American, back, shiny. And just think what this car alone has seen. This may very well be the car Dean and Anna had so much fun in. Now, wouldn’t you like to fuck me in it?” Throughout her speech she’d managed to press herself up against the car door, drag Rory towards her and speak those words along the line of his neck. She clicked the door open, thanking the universe that it was unlocked and slid into the back seat, her legs slightly parted, her skirt hiked up and her arms behind her head. “Close the door behind you”

Rory shook his head but obeyed her order, glancing over his shoulder to make sure this particular set was closed. He climbed in on top of her, unzipping her jacket and pulling it off. Her hands slid under his t-shirt, her painted fingernails lightly grazing skin. His hand nudged her knees further apart so his fingers could push aside her underwear and tease her clit. She moaned into the leather of the seat in an attempt to be quiet. Rory knew they didn’t have time for foreplay and raised an eyebrow at Amy, checking she was ready. She gave the barest nod before letting her head fall back against the seat. It wasn’t ideal but it was one of the hottest things she could imagine ever doing. He pushed inside her, most of his weight resting on her because he couldn’t find any way of supporting himself in these conditions. Amy was just working up to what she hope would be the first of a decent few orgasms, when there was a knock on the steamed up window.

Rory froze in panic so she took control, making him kneel so she could sit up, somehow with Rory still inside her. She wiped the widow, revealing a face with raised eyebrows.

“Amy, a demon has been listening to us have sex” Rory said disbelievingly.

“Oh. My. God” Amy breathed, tensing before laughing madly.

“Did you just come? For heaven’s sake, Amy. There’s a time and a place...and y’know normally without demonic spectators” Rory shook his head, his mind a mess from the mad situation he’d ended up in.

“He’s not a demon, he’s the King of Hell...I mean, he’s an actor” Amy scooted back and smoothed down her skirt before climbing over Rory and out of the car.

“Hi there. How amazing to meet you. Just thrilled. Big fan.” She rambled while Rory stood sheepishly behind her. “Run?” She whispered over her shoulder to him.

“Run” He gave her a slight push and they took off at an impressive run.

-x-

“Misha, is there any particular reason there’s about five pairs of your underwear and a woman’s leather jacket in the backseat of the car?” Jensen shouted over the set.

“That was me, my apologies. It’s been an...interesting morning” Mark winked, tapping the bonnet of the car.


End file.
